megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Quetzalcoatl
Quetzalcoatl is a demon in the series. History Quetzalcoatl is an Aztec sky and creator god. The name is a combination of quetzal, a brightly colored Mesoamerican bird, and coatl, meaning serpent. The name was also taken on by various ancient leaders. Due to their cyclical view of time and the tendency of leaders to revise histories to support their rule, many events and attributes attributed to Quetzalcoatl are exceedingly difficult to separate from the political leaders that took this name on themselves. Quetzalcoatl is often referred to as The Feathered Serpent, connected to the planet Venus and was also the patron god of the Aztec priesthood, of learning and knowledge. Today Quetzalcoatl is arguably the best known Aztec deity, and is often thought to have been the principal Aztec god. However, Quetzalcoatl is one of several important gods in the Aztec pantheon along with the gods Tlaloc, Tezcatlipoca and Huitzilopochtli. Appearances *''Megami Tensei: Beast Race *Megami Tensei II: Holy Race *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Beast Race (''MT) / Holy Race (MTII) *''Shin Megami Tensei: Snake Race *Shin Megami Tensei II: Dragon Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...'' / Hazama's Chapter: Dragon Race *''Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX: Dragon Race *Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Dragon Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Snake Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Dragon Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Dragon Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Dragon Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Dragon Race, Boss *Another Bible: Hiryu Race *Last Bible III'' *''Majin Tensei: Hiryu Race *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Dragon Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Dragon Race *Megami Ibunroku Persona: World Arcana **Megami Ibunroku Persona (Manga)'' *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Wand Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Rod Arcana *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Sun Arcana *''Persona 4 Golden: Aeon Arcana *Persona 5: Sun Arcana *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book: God Race *Devil Children White Book: God Race *DemiKids Light Version'' / Dark Version: Dragon Type, as Quetza *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book: Dragon Race *Devil Children Messiah Riser: Dragon Race *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Dragon Race *Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked: Snake Race *''Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Snake Race *''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Dragon Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Quetzalcoatl can only be obtained through fusion. He appears within Hongou field as support for the Qing Long boss and as a regular mob within the Shinjuku Docks B11 instance. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Quetzalcoatl is the demon who leads the raid on the underground shelter of Kinshicho. During the attack, Nanashi and company arrive to the Hunter Association to find Asahi's father shielding her from an attack by Quetzalcoatl. Upon showing himself, Quetzalcoatl states that he is collecting human souls for the Divine Powers in order to use them to defeat YHVH, after which he would be restored to his rightful throne as sun god. Upon his defeat, he questions how he could fall to the kindle meant to burn in his name as he crumbles away. Quetzalcoatl can be fused in the Cathedral of Shadows after his defeat. He can teach Nanashi the Agidyne, Zandyne, Smile Charge, Maragidyne and Mazandyne skills through his Demon Whisper. He benefits from learning Fire, Force and support skills. ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' Quetzalcoatl is the first Persona available from the World Arcana. While this Persona ranks up, it only grows in its Magic Defense and Vitality stat. Upon being returned to the Velvet Room at MAX Rank, it will yield a Magnadyne Stone. ''Persona 4 Golden'' Quetzacoatl cannot be found in Shuffle Time, instead it must be created through the fusion process. ''Persona 5'' Quetzalcoatl is the seventh Persona of the Sun Arcana and can only be obtained through fusion in the Velvet Room. He is the third of four Personas to learn Growth 3 and the first of four Personas to learn Regenerate 3. He is the second of three Personas to learn the Wind Amp skill. When itemized through Electric Chair execution, Quetzalcoatl yields a Regenerate 3 skill card. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Known as Quetza. Stats ''Megami Tensei'' Enemy= |-| Ally= ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Ailmentresistance= None |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill= Trisagion\Innate Sukukaja\70 Mazandyne\71 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Another Bible'' ''Last Bible III'' ''Majin Tensei'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' |Type1= Mutation |Description1= Potential Mutation result for Mahakala, Adramelech, Valkyrie, Seiryu. |Skill= 1\Maha Agidyne 3\Hypnotic Wave 4\Baptism by Thunder 5\Heat Wave 8\Deadly Burn M\Makarakarn }} ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 4 Golden'' ''Persona 5'' ''Devil Children Red/Black/White Book'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Devil Children Messiah Riser'' ''Devil Survivor'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Category:Aztec Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei NINE Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons